


Fire

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Fire, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She asked me to explain why I do it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Match" and Fanfic100 prompt "Orange"

She asked me to explain why I do it. To describe why I love it.

The first thing I thought of was the smell. It's intoxicating- like a drug- but I can't describe it in words. You just have to experience it yourself.

They didn't think to look for Muggle matches. I don't know why.

And though the smell is nice, the color is the best part. Mostly orange, sometimes with a tinge of red on the outside, and yellow on the inside. And at the very middle is blue. So very, very blue. Like the sky during a Quidditch game.

No more Quidditch matches at Hogwarts now. No more Hogwarts now. All gone. All consumed.

All gone away with one little spark. Orange and yellow and blue.


End file.
